Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Sephiroth is a mysterious swordsman with a connection to Cloud's past. Cloud considers Sephiroth a representation of his own inner darkness. He, along with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Zack, and Cid, originates from the Squaresoft game Final Fantasy VII, where he serves as the main antagonist. So far, Sephiroth is the only main antagonist from the Final Fantasy franchise to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Sephiroth Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Cloud's Darkness Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level (Fought Sora twice.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Can blitz Sora if he doesn't react in time) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Via scaling to Sora) Striking Strength: Low Macroversal Durability: Low Macroverse level (Even Sora couldn't truly kill him) Stamina: Very High (Has not shown to fatigue even after dueling with Sora) Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Interstellar with meteors (Summons meteors from outerspace), Unknown with Teleportation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master of his blade), Magic, Aura & Invulnerability (Type 1. Creates an aura around him that makes him unable to be damaged by any of Sora's attacks), Flight (Shown to fly during his fight, can combo Sora while he's in the air), Teleportation (His entrance to his first boss fight was teleportation, teleports during his second boss fight), Energy Manipulation & Homing Attack (Creates energy balls that float around Sora and will home in on him after a while if he doesn't get rid of them), Darkness Manipulation (Is the dark side of Cloud's heat, his aura is darkness, and naturally has darkness related attacks), Power Absorption & Durability Negation (Via descend Heartless Angel, instantly depletes Sora of all his magic and puts his HP at 1), Hellfire Manipulation & Gravity Manipulation (Creates pillars of hellfire that pulls you in), Summoning (Can summon meteors), Abstract Existence (Type 3. Embodies the dark side of Cloud's heart), Rage Power (While low on health Sepiroth enters a state that increases his attacks), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Wind Manipulation (Immune to most of Sora's magic attacks), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Sephiroth is unaffected by the laws of the world), Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Type 3, possibly Type 2. Tanks hits from the keyblade) Standard Equipment: Masamune Intelligence: Genius in combat (Arguably more skilled combat wise then Sora) Weaknesses: Can be affected by some of Sora's magic spells, like Magenega. If you do defeat him he'll concede despite being unable to be destroyed by anyone that's not Cloud. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Quick Sweep:' Sephiroth's basic sword slash via an outward draw slash. Covers a long reach and has a wide arc. *'Step Sweep:' Sephiroth delays a bit and rushes forward with a wide draw (in a more pronounced turn) in a small hop, then leaps back a distance. Tends to be used alongside the first slash, throwing off his opponents block-timing as the move comes out a bit slower than the other slash. *'Flash:' The area darkens and Sephiroth says "That's enough." before dashing past his opponent, who is then hit a total of thirteen more hits in quick succession should the first move connect. *'Cut Combo:' Sephiroth charges forward, unleashing several quick damaging slash attacks. *'Aerial Cut Combo:' Sephiroth only uses this move when his enemy is in the air and attacks them multiple times, after which he teleports. *'Upward Slash:' Sephiroth teleports behind his enemy and attacks, knocking them high into the air. *'Teleportation:' Sephiroth can instantly teleport from one point to another. *'Firaga Wall:' Sephiroth draws a vacuum effect that drags the target towards him and conjures many flame pillars around himself. *'Heartless Angel:' Sephiroth's trademark attack, Sephiroth instantly depletes all of his enemy's magic and reduces their health to a near zero. The attack can be interrupted, but it cannot be blocked or dodged and penetrates forcefields. *'Wild Dance:' Sephiroth does a frenzy of standing and leaping blows in mid-flight, then leaps up and does a finisher that sends a perpendicular blast of four shockwaves at once, much like the current version of the Omnislash from his home series. *'Shadow Flare:' Sephiroth conjure dozens of dark orbs to surround his target, where he suddenly sends at them to damage the target. *'Spin Attack:' Leaps at the target with a spiraling attack. *'Supernova:' Sephiroth's ultimate attack, his body emits a glowing dark aura and he summons several meteors, which surround and orbit around him. A mass of energy later appears above his head, which later falls upon the meteors and explodes; dealing any massive damage to anyone near him. He can also dozens of meteors and just rain them down on the target. *'Bloodlusted:' When low on HP, Sephiroth surrounds himself with a dark aura and his attacks become much faster and fiercer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lunais (Timespinner) - Lunais' profile (Late game Lunais was used, both were at 2-C, and speed wasn't equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Tier 2 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Human Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Negation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans